Debilidad
by Mia Attorney
Summary: Una historia atemporal, pocos spoilers por ahora, en un futuro más. Franziska descansa de su trabajo como agente de la Interpol cuando recibe una llamada de Miles. ¿Que hará? FranziskaXMiles y viceversa. Mi primer fic, Futuras reviews
1. Capítulo 1

Buenas, aquí os traigo mi primer fic, y como tal estoy un poco liada sobre como va todo esto ewe

Bueno, decir que llevaba mucho tiempo rondándome la cabeza hacer un fic de esta parejita, desde que jugué al JFA supe que estaban destinados a estar juntos, al menos en la cabeza de una fangirl como yo (L)

Dejar claro que los personajes no me pertenecen (Más quisiera D:), sino que son de Capcom, y todas esas cosas que hay que decir ;)

Sin duda pienso continuarlo, pero dejad comentarios que animen a continuar, es bueno y no da cáncer :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

*Biiip* *Biiip*

Franziska se despertó por el ruido de su teléfono móvil. A duras penas, aún medio inconsciente lo cogió y lo descolgó. Ahora mismo no estaba trabajando en ningún caso, ¿Quién podía ser?

-¿Si? - Dijo, con una voz que le salió extraña debido a que se le entremezcló con un bostezo.

-¿Franziska? - Dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea telefónica. Ella se dio cuenta al momento de que era Miles Edgeworth, lo que hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe. - ¿Te ocurre algo?

- ¿A mí? - pregunto ella con una voz más normal. - Salvo que hasta hace medio minuto estaba profundamente dormida, no; no me pasa nada en absoluto – Respondió ella, con una voz menos irritada de lo que quería denotar.

Aquello pareció aturdir a Miles durante el segundo que tardó en digerir sus palabras

-Oh, perdóname - Dijo rápidamente. - No he tenido en cuenta el cambio horario. ¿Qué hora es en Alemania ahora mismo?

Franziska se sentó en el borde de su cama y miró el despertador.

-Son las 5:36 de la mañana - Franziska se estiró ligeramente sin hacer ningún ruido para que Miles no pudiera oírla.

-Siento haberte despertado. -Dijo él, con una voz que denotaba que se sentía un poco estúpido- No es nada urgente, puede esperar. Te llamaré en unas horas.

-E-espera - Dijo Franziska sin pensar. Siempre que hablaba con Miles le pasaba lo mismo, involuntariamente no quería colgar, deseaba conversar más con él. Aquello no era propio de ella, de una Von Karma. Sin duda era una imperfección que iba a pulir. Pero en aquel momento ... sentía verdadera curiosidad por saber que quería Miles, o al menos esa fue la excusa que se puso a sí misma para continuar hablando con él. - N-no pasa nada, de todos modos no faltaba mucho tiempo para despertarme. Dime, ¿Que querías?

- Bueno, es algo largo de explicar, ¿Seguro que no prefieres esperar a un momento más oportuno?

-No me hagas perder mi tiempo más de lo necesario, Miles Edgeworth. - Soltó ella, ya completamente despierta.

Él soltó una pequeña risa apenas audible por el otro lado de la línea

-Nunca cambiarás – Dijo él. Franziska se sonrojó y dio gracias al cielo por qué esa conversación fuera telefónica.- Está bien, te explicaré a que se debe mi llamada. Verás, hay algo que me gustaría proponerte. Tengo entendido que ahora mismo te han relevado de tus tareas de la Interpol, ¿Es eso cierto?

Franziska decidió replicarle, el tono de Miles prácticamente le daba a entender que era como si la hubiesen despedido.

- No me "han" relevado, me "he" relevado a mi misma de mis tareas con la Interpol.- Contestó ella, ligeramente irritada.- Ahora mismo soy una agente inactiva, y por mis méritos me dejan tomármelo con calma hasta que desee volver a activarme.- La fiscal se levantó de la cama y pulsó un interruptor para que se levantaran las persianas de su habitación. - ¿A qué se debe esta curiosidad por mi persona?

- Ya te lo he dicho, quiero proponerte algo, y necesitaba saberlo. Si tuvieras trabajo como agente de la Interpol no podría proponerte nada.

- ¿Quieres decirme ya de una vez que es lo que quieres de mi? - Dijo ella, más con un tono curioso que irritado, puesto que no le gustaba gritarle a su hermanito

-Verás... hace poco me han ascendido a Fiscal del Distrito.

-Felicidades - Dijo ella, secamente.

-No es nada comparado con una agente de la Interpol, pero en fin, no es el tema. La cosa es que en mi fiscalía estamos escasos de personal, y me gustaría que vinieras a trabajar aquí, aunque solo fuera temporalmente. Sé que puedes aspirar a mucho más, pero como te he dicho, me gustaría que vinieras aunque solo fuera de modo temporal.

Franziska comenzó a darle vueltas a la cabeza. Por algún motivo la idea de trabajar en el mismo lugar que Miles Edgeworth le producía una sensación de alegría, un pequeño cosquilleo que le recorría de pies a cabeza. Sabía que aquello era irrazonable, pero era así. Un Von Karma podía aspirar a mucho más que a trabajar en una fiscalía de distrito. De hecho ella ya era una agente internacional. Inactiva, pero una agente internacional al fin y al cabo.

Sin embargo, de algún modo en aquél momento se sentía débil. No era propio de una Von Karma sentirse así. Pero estaba sola en Alemania en aquél momento. En la impresionante mansión de los Von Karma, que había comenzado a odiar desde que se encontraba sola en ella con el mayordomo y la ama de llaves. De algún modo deseaba estar con Miles, era el único resquicio de familia que le quedaba.

_Recomponte, Franziska_ - Pensó ella en su fuero interno.

- U-un momento- Dijo Franziska. Continuó hablando al mismo tiempo que las ideas pasaban fugazmente por su cabeza.- Me estas ofreciendo un trabajo... ¿En el que soy tu subordinada? ¡Soy una Von Karma!- Dijo ella con un tono notablemente alterado.- ¿Quien te crees que soy?

Ella pudo oír un leve suspiro de Miles al otro lado de la línea.

-Franziska, sabes que aunque sea el fiscal del distrito no estarías a mis órdenes, serías una fiscal independiente. Además... -Miles calló, reflexionando sobre si decir o no lo que iba a decir.- Tu padre trabajó en un puesto idéntico al que te estoy ofreciendo. No es incompatible con ser Von Karma.

Aquello la pilló completamente desprevenida. Pudo notar como su corazón se aceleraba y la adrenalina corría por sus venas. No era nada habitual en ella que algo la pusiera tan nerviosa.

-Escúchame con atención, Miles Edgeworth, porque no pienso repetirlo.-Dijo ella con una voz deliberadamente lenta, marcando fuertemente todas las consonantes.- Vuelve a compararme con mi padre y no volverás a verme en toda tu vida. Yo no soy como mi padre. -Sentenció ella.

Aquello dejó sin habla a Miles durante varios segundos.

-P-perdóname, siento que mi comentario te haya molestado.

Hubo silencio durante otros segundos, hasta que Miles volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Bueno, ya te he dicho lo que quería decirte. Por favor, prométeme que al menos te lo pensarás y no lo desecharás de un modo cabezota. Al menos prométeme eso. Por cierto... en cuanto te decidas házmelo saber, cuanto antes mejor.

- Veré lo que hago. Hablamos en otra ocasión -Dijo ella, ya calmada

- Está bien, hasta luego -Dijo Miles antes de colgar.

Franziska tiró el móvil sobre la cama, y después se recostó ella misma hecha un ovillo. Le daba vueltas a todo: A Miles, su oferta, los pros y contras de esta, a su padre...

Se puso a reflexionar sobre la conversación que acababa de tener con Miles. Quizás se había pasado un poco cuando la comparó con su padre, pero odiaba que lo hubiera hecho. Su padre ya no era digno de ser llamado un Von Karma. Era un vulgar asesino que fue condenado a muerte, y murió como el criminal que fue. Como un asesino. Franziska no había ido a verle a la cárcel, y ni siquiera fue a su entierro -al que por cierto Miles sí que asistió- y no se arrepentía de haber actuado así.

Pero lo que más le costaba entender era por qué razón veía tan atractiva la oferta de Miles. El trabajo no era nada del otro mundo. Tendría que buscar un alojamiento, trasladar sus cosas más valiosas, acostumbrarse a hablar todo el tiempo una lengua extranjera... ¿Y que tenía de beneficio? Una sola cosa

Es un motivo suficiente?


	2. Capítulo 2

Buaaah, siento mucho haber tardado tanto ;_;

Muchas gracias a los que habéis comentado, me ayudáis a seguir P:

Este es un capítulo cortito, así que voy a poner dos capítulos seguidos para compensar (?)

Espero que os gusten ^_^.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, sino de Capcom. Hago esto por iniciativa propia y no me lucro con ello, y todas esas cosas nazis.

Aviso: A partir de este cap hay spoilers. Leed bajo vuestra responsabilidad (?)

3...2...1... Acción! :3

**Capítulo 2**

Tras un buen rato de colaboración entre el ama de llaves y el mayordomo, consiguieron cerrar la maleta en la que iba el equipaje de la fiscal. Ella por su parte se preparaba para el viaje. Se duchó, vistió, preparó su maletín con ciertos documentos que pensaba ojear y se aseguró de que sus dos sirvientes habían echado en su maleta todo lo que ella pensaba necesitar. Cogió un látigo de repuesto y se lo dió a sus sirvientes que, con una mueca de resignación volvieron a abrir la maleta.

Una vez todo estuvo listo, la fiscal comió la que sería su última comida en su hogar antes de irse mientras su mayordomo -que era también su chófer- preparaba el coche en el que le llevaría al aeropuerto. Una vez la fiscal hubo terminado, se entretuvo dando una vuelta por toda la mansión. Un estado de ánimo sumamente melancólico la inundó mientras andaba por los pasillos. Por aquellos anchos pasillos por los que no pasaba desde que era una cría que correteaba por allí, generalmente jugando con Miles mientras él descansaba de sus estudios. Ella soñaba con alcanzarle, con ponerse a su nivel, estudiar lo que él estudiara, para así estar con él todo el tiempo que pudiera. Pero eso nunca ocurrió, él siempre fue un paso por delante, por más que ella se esforzara, aunque nunca se dió por vencida. Y Franziska se dio cuenta de que aún deseaba estar con él, del modo que fuera. Esos vergonzosos pensamientos hicieron que se ruborizara, pero pese a eso no intentó rechazarlos como habría hecho normalmente. Simplemente se dejó llevar por ellos. Cerró sus ojos y sus recuerdos de Miles afloraron desde el fondo de su memoria. Desde los momentos que pasaron juntos cuando eran niños hasta el día en que se despidieron cuando él se fue a ejercer de fiscal en América, también cuando ella decidió volver a Alemania cuando él ya había reaparecido...

- Srta Von Karma

Aquella voz despertó a Franziska de su ensoñamiento, que como acto reflejo se giró hacia la voz que le hablaba detrás suya, mientras notaba la adrenalina por su cuerpo, y movió su brazo derecho, en cuya mano descansaba el látigo. En el último segundo cambió el giro del látigo, que impactó contra la moqueta en vez de contra el mayordomo. Ella lo miró durante un par de segundos sin decir nada.

- Lo siento, me has asustado. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Su transporte está listo. Podemos salir en cuanto quiera.- Dijo él, que no había cambiado su expresión ni un ápice.

-Está bien, saldremos en 5 minutos. Enseguida voy.

El mayordomo asintió y se retiró. Franziska observó por última vez aquél pasillo, y puso rumbo a la puerta. El ama de llaves le esperaba allí con el abrigo de la fiscal en la mano. La fiscal se acercó a ella y le hizo en gesto para que se lo diera en lugar de ayudarle a ponérselo.

-No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo estaré en el extranjero, probablemente algunos meses.- Dijo la fiscal.- Independientemente de eso deberéis mantener la mansión impecable, como si aún estuviese habitada.

El ama de llaves asintió.

-No se preocupe Srta. Von Karma, cuidaremos bien de la mansión. Vuelva en cuanto lo desee.

Franziska salió de la mansión. Estaban ya a mediados de otoño, y el cielo estaba lleno de nubes grisáceas de distintos tonos. Parecía que iba a llover pronto. Delante de ella le esperaba el coche y su mayordomo, que le abrió la puerta de detrás para que entrara. Franziska lo hizo sin mediar palabra. Y apenas un minuto después estaban poniendo rumbo al aeropuerto.

Tras un trayecto no demasiado largo estaban en la terminal de salidas del aeropuerto. Su mayordomo se encargó de facturarle la maleta y el resto de trámites de embarque, mientras la fiscal observaba en las pantallas luminosas la lista de vuelos. El suyo parecía que iba a despegar sobre el horario previsto. Tras unos minutos el mayordomo regresó con la tarjeta de embarque que le entregó a la fiscal. Le deseó suerte y se despidió de ella.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba en su avión, preparada para despegar.


	3. Capítulo 3

Lo prometido es deuda (Sobre todo para AmericanDarknes, prefiero que no me mates (?)), aquí tenéis otro capítulo recién salido del horno (?)

Este es muuuuuucho más largo, espero que os guste, ya voy entrando en la historia de verdad, hasta ahora solo era un calentamiento P:

Anyways, dejad comentarios porfaplis '~'

Aquí vamos ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Franziska contemplaba su ventanilla cuando el avión apenas había despegado las ruedas de tierra. Abandonaba un paisaje al que estaba acostumbrada, el de su Alemania natal, para poner rumbo a América y pasar allí un tiempo indefinido. Aún no había decidido cuanto tiempo pasaría allí. De hecho no había encontrado aún un alojamiento fijo, y no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría en el hotel (de cinco estrellas, por supuesto) hasta encontrar un apartamento de su agrado. Pero en aquél momento no eran esas las cuestiones que pasaban por su mente. Sin darse cuenta, no dejaba de darle vueltas a que expresión pondría Miles cuando le viera.¿Sería un rostro feliz? ¿Sería serio, como solía ser Miles? ¿Vería en él indiferencia, solamente el hecho de que era una ayuda en el trabajo? ¿Le provocaría a Miles algún tipo de pensamiento o sentimiento? Aquello evocó unas palabras que Miles le había dicho por teléfono.

_-...me gustaría que vinieras..._

Franziska se sorprendió de lo selectivo de su memoria, que solo recordaba lo que deseaba recordar... pero... técnicamente era cierto que él había dicho eso...

- ¿Desea algo, señorita? – La voz de la azafata despertó a Franziska de sus pensamientos, lo que la asustó ligeramente e inconscientemente agarró con fuerza el látigo, que descansaba en su pierna derecha, recogido.- ¿Alguna bebida, algo de comer?

- ¿Podría traerme una almohada?- Dijo la fiscal, tras meditarlo unos segundos

-Enseguida se la traigo – Dijo la azafata sonriente, que se retiró.

Franziska de algún modo se vio pensando que seguramente las azafatas no estarían tan sonrientes para los pasajeros que viajaban en clase turista. Aunque aquél no era problema suyo, dado que ella siempre viajaba en primera clase. Además en aquél vuelo no iban muchos pasajeros, y ella era casi la única en primera clase, lo que hacía que, dentro de lo que cabía, fuera un vuelo cómodo, a pesar de su larga duración.

La azafata le trajo a la fiscal la almohada y le dijo que si quería algo solo tenía que pulsar el botón de sus reposabrazos. Ella se puso la almohada en la nuca pero sin pensar en dormir todavía, sino ojeando unos documentos, en los que tenía información de todos los fiscales de la fiscalía de Miles. Al parecer, a la anterior Fiscal del Distrito, Lana Skye, la habían ascendido y por eso Miles era el nuevo Fisca del Distrito. A la Srta. Skye la habían ascendido a pesar de que una vez estuvo imputada por asesinato, y fue condenada por colaboración al final... sin duda la defendieron bien para que saliera inocente... el abogado fue ... Phoenix Wright, como no. La fiscal notó como le chirriaron levemente los dientes, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Miles también había participado en aquél caso... no solo como fiscal... su coche.

Entonces Franziska se dio cuenta... aquél caso fue el que tuvo lugar justo antes de la desaparición de Miles. Y de algún modo le invadió un ademán protector, más fuerte del que había sentido nunca. Quería proteger a Miles, protegerlo de todo. La fiscal se daba cuenta de lo estúpido de sus pensamientos, pero por un momento no le importó. Solo quería que no se fuera así otra vez, que se quedara con ella.

Franziska cambió de página y siguió con los expedientes del resto de la fiscalía. A algunos los conocía de vista o de oídas de su anterior estancia en América, pero la mayoría le eran desconocidos.

En un determinado momento Franziska se cansó de revisar a los fiscales al servicio de Miles. Guardó los papeles en un maletín de cuero negro que llevaba y se abandonó al sueño. Al mirar por la ventana solo se veía una insondable oscuridad.

Cuando se despertó y se quiso dar cuenta ya estaban a punto de aterrizar en América. El piloto lo comunicó por la megafonía del avión. La fiscal notó como el avión descendía de altura y aterrizaba sobre la pista del aeropuerto, aunque lo hizo de un modo muy suave y progresivo, no como otras veces que había viajado en avión en las que se notaba el impacto contra la pista.

Una vez habían aterrizado el piloto dio el típico mensaje de despedida por megafonía y los relativamente pocos pasajeros del avión se levantaban de sus asientos, aunque los de primera clase salieron primero. Franziska, con su maletín de cuero en una mano y su abrigo en la otra se dirigió a la salida y pudo ver como algunos pasajeros que no iban en primera clase le miraban con enfado y envidia mientras esperaban a que todos los pasajeros de primera clase terminaran de salir. Ella les dedicó una sonrisa irónica con la barbilla bien alzada y una mirada de superioridad, mientras se adentraba en el pasillo que llevaba a la terminal de llegadas.

- _Que mala es la envidia- _se limitó a pensar la fiscal.

Mientras andaba por la terminal hasta llegar a la cinta de recogida de maletas correspondiente a su vuelo seguía dándole vueltas a todo. A cada segundo que pasaba, una latente sensación de nerviosismo comenzaba a trastornarla. La fiscal intentó pensar en qué podía ser lo que la causaba, pero no encontró una respuesta en claro. Siguió dándole vueltas a lo mismo en lo que pensó cuando subió al avión, si Miles vendría a recogerla como dijo que haría o le haría caso. Franziska meditó sobre lo que prefería en este asunto, mientras salían las maletas por la cinta y ella cogía la suya.

Una vez la tuvo se dirigió a la terminal de llegadas. Cuando atravesó la puerta hacia la terminal vio a muchas personas que esperaban a sus familiares, amigos y seres queridos, pero no vio a Miles por ninguna parte. Eso calmó parcialmente sus nervios, pero era extraño. Él dijo que iría, y nunca rompía sus promesas. Igual se había dejado convencer por ella al final y había decidido no ir. Aunque eso era _harto improbable__._ De algún modo Franziska comenzó a notar una sensación de vacío, que le llevó unos segundos identificar como decepción. De algún modo, a pesar de que ella le había dicho que no fuera, se sentía decepcionada porque le hubiera hecho caso.

Franziska dio una última ojeada a la gente que esperaba alrededor de la puerta de llegadas desde la que había llegado, pero nada había cambiado. Miles no estaba allí.

Franziska se convenció de que Miles no estaba allí y que ella también tenía que irse, aunque la decepción seguía donde mismo estaba. Franziska puso rumbo a la puerta de salida de la terminal, siguiendo las señales que la indicaban. Y cuando se encontraba a escasos metros de la puerta...

-Srta Von Karma... – Aquella voz juguetona sonó justo en su oído. Era la voz de Miles. Estaba tan cerca suya que Franziska pudo notar el aliento de Miles contra su pelo. Él le había susurrado aquello de un modo burlón en el oído, y ella en lugar de reaccionar de modo violento simplemente se había quedado completamente quieta. Durante un segundo creyó estar dormida y soñando, pero aquellas sensaciones no eran obra de un sueño... la respiración de Miles, aquel susurro... no era fruto de su imaginación. Y entonces, para convencerse del todo de que no era, Miles volvió a hablarle, sin haberse movido un ápice.- Que pasa, creías que te dejaría escapar tan fácilmente?

Franziska notó como después de terminar la frase se reía ligeramente para sus adentros. Entonces Miles se separó ligeramente de ella. Franziska comenzó a notar que hasta la última célula de su cuerpo quería gritarle que no se apartara, pero no dejó que sus emociones la arrinconaran... al menos no del todo. Se mantuvo al nivel de indiferencia que creyó apropiado para las circunstancias, intentando que nada denotara su nerviosismo. Pero lo cierto era que su corazón latía desbocado, sus mejillas se habían sonrosado ligeramente y su expresión seguía siendo de estupefacción.

Mientras tanto, Miles se había movido y se ponía delante de ella, bastante cerca. Ella le observó. Vio su rostro, y lo analizó hasta el último detalle: Aquél rostro anguloso y algo pálido, su flequillo que se abría paso por ambos lados de su cara, sus ojos oscuros y sus cejas bien perfiladas. Y sus labios, que se tornaban en una ligera sonrisa. Al final su expresión era sonriente...

De algún modo, Miles también parecía estar observándola.

-Dije que vendría a recogerte y aquí estoy. Bienvenida.

Franziska no sabía que decir. Luchaba para que fuera lo que fuera que dijese, no fuera un tartamudeo.

-Bueno... gracias, pero ya te dije que no tenías por qué hacerlo. Se coger un taxi, ¿Sabes?– Dijo ella, intentado sin demasiado éxito concentrarse en lo que decía. Para ello apartó la vista de él y la fijó en el suelo.

Miles se encogió de hombros.

-No me parecía apropiado dejarte sola cuando has venido aquí porque yo te lo pedí. Además hace mucho que no nos vemos.- Dijo él, como intentando quitarle importancia al asunto. Los pensamientos de Franziska iban y venían sobre si ella estaba exagerando sobre el hecho de que él estuviese ahí o si por el contrario de verdad le importaba algo ella y lo hacía por eso.- Me permites tu equipaje?

-Oh... – Se limitó a decir ella mientras le pasaba la maleta a Miles.

-¿Vamos?- Dijo él, dirigiéndose a la salida de la terminal.

Franziska tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero comenzó a andar, siguiéndole. Una vez estuvieron fuera, la fiscal pudo rápidamente ver el coche rojo de Miles. Él abrió el maletero y metió sin problemas la maleta de Franziska, con un hábil movimiento. Después se acercó a ella, que permanecía de pie al lado de la puerta del copiloto. Franziska permanecía observándole, con la boca ligeramente abierta. Miles se dio cuenta.

-Puedo abrirte la puerta si lo deseas- Dijo él, picaramente.- Pero temo a que si lo hago sea el látigo quien responda y no tú.- Continuó, con una sonriente mueca dibujada en los labios.

A ella le costó unos segundos contestar.

-P-por supuesto que puedo hacerlo sola, no te burles de mi, Miles Edgeworth.- Y sin ni media palabra más, ella abrió la puerta y entró dentro del coche. Miles se quitó la chaqueta, que colocó en los asientos traseros, y posteriormente se puso al volante.

Una vez ambos estuvieron dentro, Franziska se dió cuenta de lo reducido del interior del vehículo. Nunca entendería los deportivos italianos, para qué tanta velocidad si es tan poco confortable? Pero, por otro lado, eso hacía que estuviese más cerca de Miles, lo cual le provocaba una extraña sensación. Miles vestía su traje habitual color carmín, pero se había quitado la chaqueta, así que llevaba puesto el chaleco, que, en opinión de la fiscal, le hacía parecer más elegante y apuesto aún. Miles tomó la palabra.

-Bueno... lo cierto es que pensaba llevarte a cenar, pero me ha surgido un caso urgente y no podrá ser, lo siento mucho.- Dijo él, mirando al volante. La emoción de Franziska, tan rápido como llegó se convirtió en decepción. Ella se imaginó, cenando con Miles, los dos solos... no podría ser, que mala suerte. Franziska miró el reloj, eran las 20:30.

-¿Qué caso puede ser tan importante como para molestar al fiscal del distrito a esta hora?- Preguntó ella, que tan rápido como formuló la pregunta se arrepintió de hacerla: Ella era la primera que podía estar una noche entera sin dormir por un caso cualquiera.

-En realidad es un escenario que tengo que ir a investigar, ha sucedido un crimen hace poco, y por lo visto la víctima era un preso con la condicional... El escenario del crimen está algo lejos y bueno, es todo un lio ... En realidad tengo que ir yo porque no hay ningún otro fiscal disponible.- Explicó él.- Dime cuál es tu hotel, te llevaré y después me iré al escenario.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio.

-¿Franziska?-Dijo él, para intentar llamar su atención, por si no le había oído.

-Déjame ir contigo a investigar ese escenario.- Dijo ella. Las palabras iban brotando al mismo tiempo que pasaban por su mente. Otra vez le ocurría lo mismo, no quería separarse de Miles, pero gracias a Dios le pasó una buena excusa por la mente- Si somos dos acabaremos antes, ¿No?- La voz de la fiscal temblaba ligerísimamente, como si Miles le fuese a decir que no quería estar con ella.

-¿De verdad quieres ayudarme? Quiero decir... Franziska, debes estar cansada por el viaje y por el _jet lag_... deberías irte al hotel y descansar...

-Tómatelo como si fuera la compensación por no poder invitarme a cenar.- Concluyó ella.


	4. Capítulo 4

Buenas~

Me puse a escribir y a escribir en este capítulo y para cuando me di cuenta había escrito 4 capítulos o_o

Jojojo, nos vamos acercando. En el próximo capítulo conoceremos a otros personajes, ya os comentaré :B

Disclaimer: Lo mismo de siempre: Ni los personajes son míos ni me lucro con ellos o:

Anyways, este capítulo no tiene demasiado contenido en si, no tardaré demasiado en poner el siguiente.

Que lo disfrutéis~ :3

**Capítulo 4**

Franziska observaba el paisaje que rodeaba la autopista por la que Miles conducía. Había comenzado a llover, no era una lluvia demasiado intensa pero era persistente. Él había insistido un poco más en que no era necesario que fuera con él, que era algo rutinario, pero ella no había cedido. No estaba muy segura de que esperaba conseguir, pero tenía... un presentimiento. Se centró de nuevo en el paisaje casi nocturno, tan diferente al que había dejado atrás hacía unas horas. Miles tenía razón, estaba agotada por el viaje, y por el cambio horario a pesar de ser ya de noche para ella eran las 10 de la mañana después de apenas haber dormido...

Franziska se giró y contempló el semblante de Miles de nuevo. Él captó parte de la mirada de la fiscal y la miró de reojo, lo que hizo que ella apartara su mirada súbitamente. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio.

-Supongo que querrás que te cuente algo del caso, ¿no? – Dijo Miles, esta vez sin apartar los ojos de la carretera.

Esto pilló desprevenida a Franziska, pero supo reaccionar a tiempo.

-No estaría de más- Contestó finalmente.

-Como ya te he dicho, la víctima era un preso con la libertad condicional. El crimen o supuesto crimen -porque aún no sabemos si la muerte fue natural o no- tuvo lugar en un hotel

-¿Que hacía un preso con la condicional en un hotel?- Preguntó Franziska a su interlocutor.

-Trabajaba allí, controlaba las calderas. Ha aparecido en su habitación, sin heridas aparentes. Su habitación estaba completamente revuelta, por eso no sabemos si es un crimen o no. De todas formas, lo único que tenemos que hacer es hablar con los testigos que haya y con el forense; y redactar el informe preliminar del caso, por la mañana estará aquí el fiscal asignado a este caso si es que hay caso. Con suerte igual el forense podrá saber la causa de la muerte antes de realizarle la autopsia...

-Ya veo...- Contestó ella, para dejar claro que había estado escuchándole.

Miles tomó una desviación de la autovía, por una carretera con bastantes curvas. Franziska pudo ver un edificio iluminado bastante cerca.

-Ya estamos llegando- Dijo él, justo antes de pasar por un portón que delimitaba los terrenos del hotel.

Aquél sitio se parecía bastante a la mansión Von Karma, pensó ella. A Miles aquello tampoco le pasó inadvertido y observó a Franziska, que intentó no denotar ninguna emoción. Aquellos jardines llenos de grandes y frondosos árboles y arbustos... No eran las mismas plantas que había en la mansión Von Karma, pero tenían un parecido más que razonable. Miles rodeó la mansión siguiendo las señalizaciones del aparcamiento. Una vez llegó allí, maniobró hábilmente, aparcó y quitó las llaves del contacto. Mantuvo la vista fija en el volante durante dos segundos y miró fijamente a Franziska. Ella se dió cuenta de eso y le miró también, fijamente, a los ojos. De algún modo, y por más que lo intentó, Franziska no logró desglosar el cúmulo de emociones que percibía desde Miles. Esto la preocupó levemente, ¿Que estaría pasando por su cabeza? ¿Estaba molesto por algo? Sintió el impulso de mover su brazo y acariciarle la mejilla, pero se contuvo. Permanecieron así durante unos segundos, hasta que Miles giró su semblante.

-Espera un momento- Dijo Miles, que a continuación abrió su puerta y salió del coche.

Aún llovía, así que Miles debía estar mojándose, pensó ella. Él se dirigió rápidamente a la parte trasera del coche, abrió el maletero y sacó de él un paraguas. Una vez estaba bajo él, Miles abrió una de las puertas traseras y cogió su chaqueta, que se puso en un ágil movimiento. Cogió en un brazo el abrigo de Franziska y abrió la puerta de esta. Sin mediar palabra ella se puso en pie. Una vez estuvo fuera del deportivo le invadió el fuerte aroma de la tierra mojada. Cogió su abrigo de manos de Miles y se lo puso lo más rápido que pudo bajo la protección del paraguas que Miles había tendido sobre su cabeza. Una vez hubo terminado, él se acercó a ella.

-Vamos- Dijo con una voz vacía, sin emoción ninguna. Y comenzaron a andar juntos.

Aquél paraguas estaba hecho para una sola persona, reflexionó ella. Tenían que ir rozándose para no mojarse, y con cuidado de no pisarse el uno al otro. Pero, a pesar de todo... esto no disgustaba a Franziska. Por el contrario, aquel camino bajo la lluvia que apenas duró unos minutos ella podría haberlo alargado enormemente. Caminar bajo el relajante sonido de la lluvia, con el olor de la tierra, al lado de Miles, prácticamente notando su calor... Pero ya había acabado.

Habían llegado a la recepción del hotel. Una puerta de cristal se abrió automáticamente, y ambos entraron. Miles cerró el paraguas y lo dejó en la paragüera. Ambos contemplaron la recepción del hotel. No era enorme, pero era amplia, y había bastante gente charlando por los diferentes pasillos que desembocaban allí, y varios agentes de policía apostados en unas escaleras de bajada. Aquella gente observó a los dos fiscales. En el mostrador había una única persona, y cerca de este, otro agente de policía. Miles se dirigió hacia él. Antes de decirle nada ya había captado su atención.

-Soy Miles Edgeworth, fiscal asignado a la investigación inicial. ¿Puede llevarnos a la escena, agente?- Al usar el plural, el agente vislumbró por primera vez a Franziska, que permanecía unos pasos más atrás que Miles.

Ella observaba la fuente de mármol blanco que había en el centro de la estancia. El suelo, también de mármol blanco, estaba reluciente, lo que causaba una bonita armonía de color. La estatua era de estilo clásico, probablemente griega. Representaba a una mujer semidesnuda, de tamaño natural, de cuya mano brotaba el agua.

-Es la diosa griega Higía- Dijo Miles de repente, muy cerca de Franziska, agachado para hablarle más cerca del oido, contemplando también la fuente.- Se dice que Higía era la hija del Dios Asclepio, Dios de la medicina en la Antigua Grecia. Desde la antiguedad se la relaciona con evitar las enfermedades y la higiene y por ende con las termas y lugares con agua caliente.- Explicó él. Franziska permanecía notablemente alterada por la cercanía de Miles. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron ligeramente cuando se giró hacia él y sus rostros permanecieron a escasos centímetros.

-¡Y-ya lo sabía!- Respondió ella, bastante alterada. Era cierto que ya lo sabía, pero por su nervioso tono de voz parecía una completa y absurda mentira. Se esforzó para que pareciera que decía la verdad.- Solo me preguntaba que hacía una estatua suya aquí...

-Este hotel es también un balneario- Respondió él.

-Ya lo había supuesto- Contestó ella enfurruñada, cruzando los brazos.

-Y yo que pensaba que cuando estuvieras cansada tendrías menos ganas de replicar...- Dijo él, con una ligera risilla.- De todos modos debemos ir ya a investigar.

Franziska vio al agente que esperaba junto a las escaleras de bajada, en la otra punta de la estancia. Miles, en un gesto de apariencia inconsciente le cogió la mano a Franziska, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. El corazón de ella comenzó a latir desbocado ante el contacto de Miles, comenzó a darse cuenta de que su mano estaba gélida y la de Miles ardiendo y lo que era un sonrosamiento ligero en sus mejillas pasó a ser un completo rubor. Ella le miró a la cara, pero nada parecía delatar que él se sintiera de manera similar a ella, o que lo hiciera para burlarse de ella. Él miraba al frente, hacia las escaleras, sin observarla. Entonces ella pudo notar como los dedos de Miles presionaban ligeramente su mano, haciendo que Franziska notara un cálido cosquilleo que se extendía desde su mano por todo su brazo. ¡Tenía que haberlo hecho a propósito! Franziska no podía dejar de pensarlo mientras andaba a su lado. Su parte racional luchaba por soltar su mano, pero esta vez no logró vencer.

-Tienes la mano helada- Dijo él, en un susurro.- ¿No tienes tus guantes aquí?

Franziska tardó en reaccionar, tuvo que escuchar mentalmente lo que había dicho Miles tres veces antes de poder elaborar una respuesta coherente.

-S-si los tengo - Contestó ella a duras penas, mirando al suelo. Apenas 3 segundos después llegaron a donde estaba el agente.

-Si es tan amable, agente- Dijo Miles, incitando al policía a que les condujera a la escena del crimen.


	5. Capítulo 5

Buenas~

Paso a dejaros el siguiente capítulo. Tenía pensado hacerlo antes pero he estado muy ocupada esta semana -_-' Gomen.

En este capítulo ya conocemos a otros personajes. Juas juas juas, la cosa se anima. Y Mila va a darme cancha para entreneros con Franziska (lo entenderéis cuándo lo leais)

Anyways espero que os guste mucho ^_^

**Capítulo 5**

El agente observó a Franziska.

-¿Viene ella con usted, señor?

-Sí, viene conmigo.- Miles se giró a Franziska.- No se preocupe, solo está aquí como invitada. Se va a portar bien y no va a tocar nada, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Miles en tono juguetón, mientras empezaban a bajar las escaleras, siguiendo al agente.

Franziska se puso roja, le soltó la mano a Miles y se alejó de él, con la ira llameando en sus ojos.

-¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Miles Edgeworth! –Le señaló con el brazo completamente estirado, quedando su dedo a escasos centímetros de la cara de Miles.- ¡Para empezar no necesito que me "invites" a una escena de un crimen, tengo la autorización necesaria para entrar yo sola y para poder tocar lo que quiera! ¡Y jerárquicamente tengo un puesto bastante superior que el tuyo; te exijo un poco de respeto!

-Vamos hermanita, cálmate un poco- Dijo Miles con un tono muy cariñoso. Se giró para mirarla a los ojos- Sabes que solo estoy jugando contigo _Franz..._

Franziska abrió súbitamente los ojos. Hacía años que Miles no la llamaba así, desde que eran unos niños que correteaban por los pasillos de la mansión Von Karma.

-Uno no juega con la espada de Damocles pendiendo sobre su cabeza.- Dijo ella aún con los ojos llameantes. Sacó su látigo y dió un restallido para dejar patente que seguía igual de enfadada.

Antes de que Miles pudiera replicar nada, el agente les condujo por una puerta en la que ponía "Solo personal". Pasaron por un pasillo con varias puertas a los lados y giraron a la derecha. Allí había un hombre y una mujer joven, ambos bastante peculiares que hablaban, aunque no quedaba muy claro si charlaban o discutían y un hombre que hablaba con un agente de policía que tomaba nota; todos al lado de una puerta abierta.

El hombre vestía una gabardina gris entreabierta y pantalones vaqueros ajustados, y a pesar de encontrarse en un lugar cerrado, llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol de estilo rockero bastante llamativas. Tenía el pelo moldeado en una melena corta. Su estatura era ligerísimamente menor que la de Miles, pero eso era apenas apreciable. Franziska estimó que aquel hombre estaba más que bien entrado ya en la edad adulta, aunque no supo estimar su edad.

La joven vestía de un modo muy peculiar, llevaba una voluminosa minifalda llena de encajes de color negro y una blusa de estilo victoriana blanca con un lazo de color rojo al cuello y otros dos en los puños abombados de la camisa. Sus zapatos tenían la misma forma que los de una bailarina, y eran de charol rojo. Llevaba unas medias color beige que se confundían con su piel. Tenía el pelo largo y ligeramente ondulado. Y lo que más confundía sobre ella es que encima de la ropa llevaba una bata de médico y tenía una piruleta en la boca. Aquella joven debía tener más o menos la misma edad que Franziska, y realmente tenían la misma estatura, solo que Franziska vestía calzado con tacón, y le sacaba unos centímetros por ello.

Franziska se dio cuenta de que la joven reconocía a Miles al menos por cómo le brillaban los ojos. El hombre que estaba a su lado observaba la reacción de la joven.

-¡Sr Edgeworth!- Dijo la joven sonriendo con una voz sumamente jovial, mientras tiraba la piruleta a una papelera y se acercaba al fiscal. A pesar de que debía rondar los 20 años de edad, la voz le hacía perecer aún menor.

Franziska observó a Miles, que sonreía a aquella chica.

-Srta Di Angelo, parece que hoy no dejamos de vernos.- Dijo él, sonriendo.- ¿Que le trae por aquí?

-Estoy de paseo.- Dijo ella, con tono irónico.- ¿Usted que cree? Soy la forense a cargo del cuerpo.- Explicó ella, ya al lado de Miles, señalando con el dedo pulgar a dos técnicos sanitarios que salían de la habitación con una camilla cubierta por un plástico, que no dejaba entrever que era lo que había, aunque era fácilmente intuible.- Eh chicos, aún no ha terminado la investigación inicial, no os lo llevéis todavía.- Dijo dirigiéndose a los técnicos sanitarios.

-Creo que soy yo el que debería opinar sobre eso, para algo soy el inspector.- Dijo el hombre que antes estaba junto a la joven, acercándose a ella.- En principio no hemos hallado indicios de homicidio.

-Mi sexto sentido me dice que ahí hay gato encerrado, y no falla nunca. – Le dijo al inspector en tono recriminatorio.- Que tú no hayas hallado indicios no quiere decir que no los haya.- Respondió ella con una voz bastante más dura mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba por encima del hombro al hombre que se encontraba tras de sí. Se notó que aquello le había sentado como una bofetada al inspector, pero aún así miraba a la joven con... ¿Admiración? Eso es lo que le pareció a Franziska.

-Definitivamente eres igualita que tu madre, cuando ella tenía una corazonada jamás se equivocaba... – Dijo él, con orgullo. Ella no pudo evitar girarse y sonreírle ligeramente. Le susurró algo para animarlo.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que la chica a la que Miles había llamado Srta. Di Ángelo se girara hacia Miles de nuevo.

-Oh, creo que lo mejor será que hagamos las pertinentes presentaciones. Sr. Edgeworth, este hombre es el inspector de homicidios Evans Di Ángelo. Es mi padre.- Dijo ella, sonriendo dulcemente a Miles.

Franziska había notado algo pero ahora pudo confirmarlo. El inspector y la joven forense se parecían, y bastante. Ambos tenían exactamente el mismo color de pelo castaño claro, y la misma piel, un tono claro pero sin ser de apariencia mortecina. La joven tenía los ojos entre azul y gris, y aunque no podía saberlo con certeza por las gafas de sol del inspector, dado el parecido entre ellos era más que posible que los de su padre fueran iguales.

Miles se sorprendió bastante.

-No tenía ni idea de que su padre fuese inspector de policía.- Dijo él sinceramente, dirigiéndose a la forense. Ella se sonrojó ligeramente, algo avergonzada.- Sr. Di Ángelo, debería estar orgullosa de su hija, es una joven increíblemente brillante.

El aludido respondió asintiendo con una sonrisa.

-Sr Edgeworth, que me sonrojo.- Dijo ella entre risas.

-No es más que la pura verdad.- Respondió él con una reverencia.

Ella volvió a reírse ligeramente. De algún modo Franziska se sentía... incómoda de una manera que nunca había experimentado. La Srta. Di Ángelo se quedó observando a Franziska, con un brillo en los ojos que la aludida no terminaba de entender, y una sonrisa.

-No debería decir que soy una joven brillante teniendo a la Srta. Von Karma aquí para comparar.- Dijo mirando a la fiscal a los ojos. La aludida dio un pequeño respingo al verse involucrada en la conversación- Tenemos la misma edad y ella es más brillante que yo.- Dijo, ahora mirando a Miles.

Franziska observaba algo confusa el giro de la conversación.

-Srta. Von Karma.- Dijo la joven forense, tendiéndole la mano.- Creo que aún no me he presentado y lo lamento, no ha sido muy cortes por mi parte.- Dijo con expresión sincera.- Soy Mila Di Ángelo, forense hasta hoy.

-¿Qué quiere decir con que es forense hasta hoy?- Respondió la fiscal de modo automático.

-Quiere decir que a partir de mañana entraré al cuerpo de policía como inspectora de homicidios, y dejaré de ser forense. Llevo mucho tiempo deseando conocerla, es usted alguien realmente admirable.

- Parece que mi fama me precede.- Dijo Franziska, de modo un poco seco. De algún modo le costaba ser formal con alguien que se daba tantas confianzas con Miles.

-Tiene usted realmente mucha fama que la preceda. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien- Respondió ella, de modo muy cortés. La fiscal no pudo entender la parte final de la frase de la forense, pero la ignoró por el momento. Mila se dirigió ahora a su padre.- Ella es Franziska Von Karma, una fiscal genio venida de Alemania.

Transcurrieron unos segundos antes de que Mila volviera a tomar la palabra.

-Bueno, tras las presentaciones creo que hay que comenzar a investigar. Como ya he dicho antes hay algo que no me cuadra en ese escenario, pero no creo que averiguarlo sea demasiado complicado teniendo a dos fiscales genios aquí.- Sonrió.- Bueno, en realidad hay varias cosas que no cuadran. La primera es que la única puerta de salida de la habitación estaba cerrada desde dentro. Pero aparte de eso... sigue habiendo algo que falla.

-¿Se sabe algo más sobre la causa de la muerte?.- Preguntó Miles.

-Nada nuevo. Examinando superficialmente el cadáver he visto que tenía alguna que otra herida superficial, pero nada fuera de lo normal, y desde luego nada que pudiera matarlo. Así que por ahora lo más plausible es un ataque cardíaco o un envenenamiento.

-Entonces por ahora lo único que hay que encontrar es algo que confirme o que es una muerte natural o que es un homicidio.- Dijo Miles.

-Así es.- Respondió la forense.- Parece lo más sensato.

- ¿Quien es ese hombre?- Dijo Franziska de repente, refiriéndose al hombre que hablaba con el policía.

-Es un testigo.- Respondió Evans.- MI testigo. Fue el que llamó a la policía. Era compañero de trabajo de la víctima, le escuchó gritar pero la puerta estaba bloqueada, así que tuvo que abrirla a la fuerza. Cuando entró se encontró el cadáver. – Explicó Evans, mirando de lejos a aquel hombre.

Franziska miró a Evans para que supiera que le había escuchado.

-De acuerdo. Voy a ver el escenario- Dijo Miles de repente, cambiando de tema.

-Voy contigo.- Añadió Franziska al segundo.

Miles la miró intentando convencerla de que no hacía falta, pero la mirada que recibió de Franziska en respuesta le indicaba que ella lo haría o por las buenas o con el látigo.

-Está bien, vamos.


	6. Capítulo 6

****Holaaaaaaaa~:D

Vale, vale, no me peguéis, sé que he tardado mucho ;_;

Es solo que como me he quedado pillada escribiendo la historia no quería quedarme sin reserva de capítulos, pero no os preocupéis, que ya lo tengo casi solucionado ;)

En este capítulo veréis la investigación, y una pequeña charla entre Mila y Franzis... jojojo, que lo disfrutéis! ;')

Y... acción!

**Capítulo 6**

Tras ponerse unos ajustados guantes de látex blancos y una vez los policías científicos habían terminado de hacer sus fotos, los dos fiscales entraron en la pequeña habitación. Apenas era más larga que la cama que había en ella, pero al menos era una habitación ancha y el techo no era muy bajo, sino habría sido realmente claustrofóbica.

En la habitación no había demasiado que investigar. Había una estantería con algunos libros, un escritorio con algunas cosas encima, un armario bastante grande para el escaso tamaño de la habitación y una puerta que llevaba al cuarto de baño. La cinta blanca que indicaba donde había estado el cadáver señalaba que lo habían encontrado al lado de la cama, dándole la espalda al armario, que estaba junto al cabecero de la cama

Los dos fiscales ojearon la habitación.

-Voy a investigar por aquí.- Dijo Franziska refiriéndose a la zona de la habitación donde había estado el cadáver, en la que estaban la cama y el armario.

-Está bien, voy a ver por el escritorio y la estantería a ver si encuentro algo.- Respondió Miles.

Ambos se pusieron manos a la obra. Tras casi un cuarto de hora investigando Miles encontró unos botes de unas hierbas medicinales en píldoras. Aunque él mismo sabía que era poco probable mandó las píldoras a analizar, por si tenían algún compuesto indebido.

Franziska por su parte miró dentro del armario, pero no encontró nada más aparte de ropa. Pero cuando cerró el armario se quedó observando la distribución de la habitación. Le pareció un poco... extraña.

La fiscal meditó durante un minuto escaso y después se agachó para ver si había algo debajo del armario. Había un par de cajas de zapatos. La fiscal las abrió y...

- Bingo...- Dijo ella, con un tono de voz bajo. Acto seguido movió el armario, y miró detrás, después miró al techo, y acto seguido su hipótesis quedó confirmada.

-¿Que has encontrado?-Preguntó Miles.

-El arma del crimen.- Respondió ella, y le enseñó lo que había encontrado. Era un cable.

-La víctima no ha muerto estrangulada, no hay marcas.- Dijo él. Ella le miró con una mirada incrédula de decepción, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡No pases por alto lo obvio! ¡Míralo bien!- Dijo ella.

Miles lo hizo. Y tras unos segundos entendió lo que la fiscal quería decir. Hizo las mismas operaciones que ella, miró detrás del armario, y posteriormente al techo.

-Ya veo. Muy perspicaz por tu parte.

-¡Cualquiera diría que soy yo la que está dormida!

Ambos salieron de la habitación. Fuera seguían los dos Di Ángelo, conversando.

-Srta Di Ángelo.- Dijo Franziska, llamando su atención.

-¿Si?

-¿Podría examinar una cosa del cadáver?

-Claro, lo que desee.- Respondió ella.- ¿Que busca?

-Mire en las piernas, en la parte posterior a la altura de un poco más abajo de las rodillas.

La forense abrió la funda que envolvía al cadáver, e hizo lo que la fiscal le indicó. Tras unos segundos examinando el cadáver, Mila tomó la palabra.

-Esto es una quemadura... ¿Cómo sabía que tendría esto?... ¡Ah!.- Miró a los ojos a Franziska.

-¿Qué parece un ataque cardíaco y no lo es? ... Una electrocución.- Respondió la fiscal a la pregunta que ella misma había planteado, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Se me ha pasado completamente por alto! ¿Cómo lo ha sabido?.- Preguntó Mila realmente interesada en la respuesta.

-La distribución de la habitación me pareció extraña, el armario estaba al lado de la cama en lugar de la mesita de noche, que estaba en un lugar realmente extraño. Además había marcas en la pared de que el armario había estado en otra parte de la habitación, al lado del escritorio. Pensé que había sido movido para ocultar alguna prueba, así que miré debajo y dentro de una caja de zapatos me encontré esto.- Franziska procedió a enseñarle el cable.- Es un cable con un enchufe por un lado y pelado por el otro. Probablemente fuera de una lámpara o algo similar. También me di cuenta de que si ponía el armario en su distribución anterior había un enchufe detrás de este. Si uno enchufa el cable pelado al enchufe y lo toca...

-... se electrocuta.- Concluyó Mila

-Así es, pero teniendo en cuenta en que parte del cuerpo tiene la víctima la quemadura de entrada de la corriente...

-¡Alguien le estaba amenazando o empujando para atrás! ¡Y la víctima, al retroceder se electrocutó con el cable!

-Muy avispada.- Reconoció la fiscal a la forense

-Eso quiere decir que era un homicidio ¡Lo sabía! ¡Desde el primer momento lo supe!- Dijo la forense con los ojos brillantes y un puño cerrado.

-El resto del enigma no es muy difícil: Alguien escuchó a la víctima gritar tras electrocutarse, así que el homicida cerró el pestillo de la habitación desde dentro, movió el armario, escondió el arma y huyó.

-La única escapatoria sería el conducto de ventilación, ¿No?

-Sí, pero eso era lógico. No supone ningún enigma.- Respondió la fiscal sin darle importancia.- El conducto parece estrecho, quizás ayude a realizar el perfil del posible agresor. De todas formas eso corresponde a los fiscales oficiales. Y con esto concluye la investigación inicial.- Dijo ella, reverenciándose ligeramente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Es usted realmente increíble, Srta. Von Karma!

-Muy brillante por tu parte.- Dijo Miles

-Por supuesto.- Dijo la fiscal.- ¡Porque soy perfecta!

Los ojos de Mila brillaban cual luciérnagas iluminadas de admiración hacia Franziska, que se regodeaba en su éxito. Miles les seguía la corriente.

-Bueno, en tal caso será mejor que clausuremos esto por ahora, ya proseguiremos mañana con la investigación. –Dijo Evans. A continuación hizo un extraño movimiento de brazos acompañado de un silbido como efecto sonoro para señalar a los sanitarios- Todo vuestros, criaturas. Podéis llevaros al fiambre.

Los técnicos se fueron de la escena llevándose el cadáver. Unos minutos después se retiraron los agentes que habían estado fotografiando la escena.

El inspector Di Ángelo, su hija y los dos fiscales se quedaron por el rellano charlando. Mila preguntaba inquisitivamente a Franziska sobre cómo fue para ella convertirse en fiscal tan joven y sobre el estilo de vida que llevaba en Alemania, además de sus estudios y de cómo se sentía con gente de su misma edad. La fiscal contestaba a regañadientes a sus preguntas, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de que nadie se había interesado antes tanto por ella, al menos no a un nivel tan personal. De algún modo sentía algún tipo de complicidad con ella. Como si Mila fuera perfectamente capaz de leer entre líneas y entender completamente lo que decía.

Pero aún así ... _¿Por qué ese trato tan cordial con Miles...? _Franziska no podía dejar de preguntárselo, y cuando lo hacía notaba la saliva bastante amarga. ¿De qué se conocían? Porque no era normal conocer tanto a una forense. Franziska apenas había conocido a forenses, y con los pocos que había hablado había sido un trato meramente profesional, en el más estricto sentido. Además, Miles tampoco era una persona dada a interactuar con los demás más de lo necesario. Le observó en aquel momento. Charlaba con Evans, y parecía ser sobre algo bastante serio ¿Qué podía ser? Se acababan de conocer hacía unos momentos...

-Sr. Di Ángelo.- Intervino un agente de policía.

-¿Si?

-En la recepción del hotel hay bastantes huéspedes preocupados por qué ha ocurrido. Ya sabe, han visto de pasar el cadáver y se han puesto paranoicos...

-¡Pues a ver que les decimos! ¿Alguna ocurrencia Sr Edgeworth? ¿Zombies? ¿Vampiros? ¿Un espíritu diabólico? ¿O les decimos que hay un asesino suelto?

-Creo que lo mejor será utilizar el don de la palabra en la medida de nuestras posibilidades. Yo me encargaré.- Respondió Miles

-Papá, será mejor que le hagas caso. La dialéctica no es lo tuyo.- Dijo Mila, intentando que su padre se resignara a ello.

-Tengo otros dones igualmente útiles o probablemente más. Tu madre te lo podría confirmar.- Protestó su padre cruzándose de brazos. Mila abrió los ojos de una manera increíble y se sonrojó violentamente. Visto lo visto había malinterpretado aquella frase... o no. Se refiriera a eso o no, el inspector se fue rápidamente con Miles antes de que Mila pudiera decir nada.

En aquel rellano solo quedaban la fiscal y la forense. Franziska sentía mucha curiosidad por saber el por qué conocía a Edgeworth con ese grado de confianza. Pero no se atrevía a preguntar. Mientras reflexionaba sobre ello, Mila volvió a la carga.

-Puedo tutearte?- Preguntó Mila.

-B-bueno.- Respondió la fiscal. Más que nada porque por como lo había dicho Mila daba a entender que hubiera respondido lo que hubiese respondido iba a hacerlo igual.

-Dime... ¿Hay algo entre vosotros?- Preguntó Mila, sin ningún tipo de pudor. Franziska miró a Mila con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿Q-Quieres decir... entre Miles y yo...?- Preguntó Franziska, esperando que Mila le respondiera que no y la llamara loca o algo parecido. Como mínimo.

-Si.- Respondió ella, sin ni inmutarse. Visto lo visto Franziska lo había entendido perfectamente.- Quiero decir... conozco tu historia. Sé que él vivió con tu familia desde que era un niño. Me preguntaba... no sé, si igual sentías algo por él más de lo que sentirías por un hermano. Dado que no hay lazos de sangre entre vosotros no sería ningún problema, vamos, es lo que pienso...- Concluyó Mila con la mirada distraída, reflexionando sobre sus propias palabras.

Preguntas y más preguntas. Era lo que pasaba por la mente de Franziska. ¿Por qué tenía Mila ese interés en saberlo? ¿Era solo sana curiosidad? ¿O igual quería saber sobre Miles? Y por primera vez Franziska se atrevió a planteárselo realmente, ¿Hay algo entre ellos? ¿Quiere Mila que haya algo y está buscando información? ¿Por qué está ella tan molesta ante esa posibilidad? Porque en aquel momento, no podía pensar con claridad. De algún modo quería gritarle que no se acercara a él. Era una sensación extrañamente dolorosa. Mezclaba el dolor con la incertidumbre de un modo muy extraño, a veces se notaba más uno que el otro, y a veces se compaginaban. ¿Eran... _celos? _

- Él es solo un hermano para mi.- Respondió finalmente Franziska, teniendo la sensación de estar tragándose su corazón con la garganta completamente seca.- No hay nada entre nosotros.- Ahora la sensación pasó a ser la de clavarse un millón de agujas en un corazón que volvía a estar en su sitio.

Franziska levantó la mirada para ver la expresión de Mila. Su rostro era serio, y con los ojos entrecerrados. Parecía estar escrutando su rostro para averiguar si mentía.

- Para ser alguien que constantemente interroga gente, mientes bastante mal.- Dijo Mila, sin un ensañamiento especial, pero dejando patente lo que decía.

-¡...! No es mentira.- Respondió Franziska con un tono de voz duro y frunciendo el ceño, intentando que sonara lo más convincente posible.

-Lo de saber cuando alguien miente va con lo del sexto sentido, ¿sabes? Aunque esto no es infalible sabría que no es verdad incluso sin esta habilidad. No sé exactamente en que me mientes, pero no voy a forzar la máquina. Si no quieres decírmelo lo entiendo, es algo personal y yo soy alguien a quien acabas de conocer, quizás he sido demasiado directa.- Reflexionó Mila en voz alta.- Es solo que... bueno, ya conocía a Miles antes de que vinieras y no sé, se le nota diferente. Además, tú viniste en cuanto él te lo pidió. De todos modos lo siento, si no quieres decirme la verdad mejor dejo el tema.

La última frase, notó Franziska, era un modo sutil de llamarla mentirosa y quedar ella bien. Pero... cuando ni ella sabía lo que sentía no podía ir hablando de ello. Y menos siendo Franziska Von Karma. Una Von Karma. Perfecta. Tenía que averiguar qué era lo que sentía. Y pronto.


	7. Capítulo 7

Buenas~

Os dejo un capitulito por navidad :3. Con suerte, creo que publicaré otro antes de mediados de Enero o:

En este capítulo empiezo la maniobra de acercamiento entre nuestros protas. Como lo disfruto xD

Que lo disfrutéis vosotros/as también!~:D

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

-Ya deben de haber apaciguado la recepción, deberíamos subir.- Dijo Mila

Sin mediar palabra, y en un ambiente ligeramente tenso, las dos salieron del pasillo y subieron las escaleras del hotel. Franziska vio un gran reloj que antes le había pasado inadvertido y se dio cuenta de que ya era de madrugada. Por estragos del viaje, a pesar de la hora que era, no tenía hambre, aunque cada vez tenía más sueño. Una vez llegaron a la recepción se la encontraron completamente vacía salvo por Evans y Miles, que miraban hacia fuera a través de la puerta automática de cristal. Ambas se acercaron a ver qué ocurría. Por algún motivo Mila no sentía la misma curiosidad que Franziska.

-¿Pasa algo?- Dijo Franziska dirigiéndose a Miles, con él aún dándole la espalda.

-Míralo tú misma.- Dijo él.

Ella lo hizo. Fuera llovía. Pero no como antes, ni mucho menos. Estaba cayendo una auténtica tromba de agua.

-En recepción nos han dicho que nadie abandone el hotel mientras siga lloviendo. Es peligroso que nos vayamos ahora.- Dijo Miles

-¡...! Eso significa... ¿Que tendremos que quedarnos aquí esta noche?

Mila había andado por allí con calma hasta llegar a donde se situaban los otros 3.

-Papá.- Dijo ella, llamando su atención.

-¿Si?

-Toma.-Dijo ella, mientras le lanzaba un pequeño objeto. Su padre lo cogió al vuelo, literalmente.

-¿Qué es esto?

-¿No lo ves? Es una tarjeta llave. Abre una habitación individual de este hotel.

-¿Por qué tienes tú algo así?- Preguntó el inspector, alternando su mirada entre su hija y el objeto en sus manos.

- Cuando llegamos ya llovía, así que pensé en que algo así podría ocurrir. Aunque bueno, tú me conoces, más bien lo noté. Como esta noche el hotel tenía una fiesta pensé que mejor reservar la habitación cuanto antes, no fueran a llenarse todas. Así que te reservé otra a ti.

Evans mantenía los ojos bastante abiertos. Los dos fiscales pensaban exactamente lo mismo sin saberlo: Aquella joven debía ser clarividente o algo. Quizás tenía algún familiar médium o algo similar, no sería la primera vez que lo veían...

-Oh, bueno... gracias cielo.- Dijo al final el inspector, sonriente, aunque con la confusión aún danzando por su rostro.

-Sr Edgeworth, Srta Von Karma, nos retiramos por esta noche.- Dijo Mila, sacando la llave de otra habitación que había reservado para sí misma.- No creo que tengan problemas para conseguir alojamiento, así que espero que descansen bien. Ya nos veremos.- Dijo Mila. Y de un modo inocente le guiñó el ojo a Miles. Franziska contempló aquel gesto, atónita, congelada. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía lo que aquello significaba. Pero ninguna de las posibilidades que le rondaban la cabeza eran buenas.

Padre e hija se retiraron sin hacer ruido.

Franziska se quedó contemplando la lluvia fuera.

-Voy a ver qué me dicen en recepción.- Dijo Miles, mientras se alejaba de ella. La fiscal no dejaba de observar la lluvia caer. Cada vez se sentía peor. Aquella incertidumbre la estaba matando. No sabía que pensar, de nada. ¿Miles y Mila? ... Unos minutos pasaron, donde Franziska no dejaba de hacerse las mismas preguntas una y otra vez.

-Franziska.- La llamó él, intentando captar su atención. Ella desvió la mirada hacia su rostro, notando el suyo como si fuera de cemento armado, sin denotar ni una sola emoción. Una vez ella le miró, él se dio por contento y prosiguió.- Como dijo Mila hace un momento hay una fiesta en el hotel.

-¿No quedan habitaciones?- Preguntó ella alarmada.

-No es eso. Queda una única habitación, así que tendremos que compartirla. Espero que no te importe.

Ah bueno, menos mal, al menos tienen un sitio donde dormir. Un momento...

-¿No hay... otra... alternativa?- Preguntó ella, procurando que Miles no le viera el rostro. Franziska se había ruborizado ante la idea de tener que compartir habitación con Miles.

Él negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Es la habitación más grande que hay, en realidad es como si fueran dos habitaciones pero comunicadas, es lo que me han dicho. –Miles hizo una pausa.- No tenía que haber dejado que me convencieras para traerte, por mi culpa estás aquí...- Continuó él con gesto amargo.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada.- Dijo ella, improvisando.- Tú no podías saberlo.- "Aunque Mila, que parece tener extraños poderes paranormales y estar coladita por ti sí que lo sabía..." Concluyó Franziska en su fuero interno.

Miles la miró a los ojos, con un auténtico gesto de disculpa.

-Toma.- Dijo, y le tendió una tarjeta llave.- Ve subiendo. Voy a ir a coger algo al coche.- Dijo él, cogiendo su paraguas.

-Si no te importa tráeme mi maleta y el maletín que está en el asiento delantero, por favor.

-Por supuesto.- Concluyó Miles antes de salir.

Franziska observó como Miles salía cubriéndose con el paraguas. A pesar de la fuerte lluvia y del viento casi huracanado no perdía la compostura. Permanecía igual que si hubiera hecho un día perfectamente soleado...

Tras salir de su embobamiento, la fiscal se dirigió a las escaleras. Miró el número de la tarjeta y siguió las indicaciones de los pasillos, hasta llegar a una puerta bastante escondida, al fondo de uno de los pasillos que previamente se habían bifurcado. Utilizó la tarjeta en el lector y un pequeño led verde le dio el visto bueno para que pasara.

Una vez estuvo dentro observó la habitación. La descripción que le habían dado a Miles no era errónea: En la zona de la entrada estaba lo que hubiera parecido una habitación doble normal, pero había una puerta que accedía a una habitación contigua sin puerta de entrada propia desde el pasillo, que era aún más amplia, aunque no tuviera cuarto de baño propio. Ambas habitaciones eran de apariencia moderna, el suelo era de cerámica, las paredes de yeso liso, y el mobiliario de madera de pino o bastante similar, aunque tratada para oscurecerla ligeramente. Ambas habitaciones eran bastante luminosas, lógicamente por la iluminación de las lámparas de luz cálida, en el exterior era más que noche cerrada. Franziska decidió quedarse con la habitación "contigua", que aunque carecía de baño era más amplia, y estaba más resguardada.

Se sentó en la cama a reflexionar sobre todo lo acaecido recientemente, mientras, a través del ventanal que daba a un pequeño balcón, veía la lluvia caer. Mila, esa chica era bastante peculiar. Sentía emociones contradictorias sobre ella. Por un lado, era bastante inteligente, de eso no le cabía duda. Era forense con muy corta edad, y se iba a hacer inspectora. Parecía... interesante. Pero esa simpatía por ella se esfumaba en cuanto recordaba que a estas alturas ya no le cabía duda de que había algo entre Miles y ella, y no porque se dejara llevar por sus emociones, sino siguiendo la lógica más fría: Miles comentó que no dejaban de verse hoy, con lo que estuvo con ella probablemente por la mañana. Él la elogiaba, con lo que tenía que conocerla relativamente bien. Y ella también conocía la historia de él, se lo confirmó cuando preguntó si estaban juntos. Una pequeña vocecita de esperanza se asomó a los pensamientos de Franziska diciéndole que si estuvieran juntos no habría preguntado si había algo entre ellos.

Pero aún así... se sentía confusa sobre aquello, y algo triste. Recordó el tacto de la cálida mano de Miles sobre la suya. Esto fue apenas unos segundos antes de que oyera el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.


	8. Capítulo 8

Hey people in the world~~ :D

Pues que he vuelto para traeros el siguiente capi :B Me vais a matar por como dejo la escena a medias ... xD

En fin, que lo disfrutéis! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

-Franziska...? – Dijo él, observando la habitación.

-Estoy aquí.- Respondió ella, poniéndose rápidamente en pie y abriendo la puerta que separaba ambas habitaciones. Aunque lo intentó, no consiguió quitarse la máscara de emociones que había sentido mientras reflexionaba.

Miles la miró de un modo extraño, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

-Aquí tienes tus cosas.- Dijo él, pasándole la maleta y el maletín

-Muchas gracias.- Respondió en un tono de voz bajo para lo que era habitual en ella. Miles enarcó una ceja.

-Si me necesitas, estaré al otro lado de la puerta.- Acto seguido, cerró la puerta que separaba ambas zonas de la habitación.

Franziska cogió sus cosas y las puso sobre un pequeño mueble diseñado para ello. Aún metida de lleno en sus pensamientos y reflexiones; ni se molestó en abrir la maleta. Siguió mirando la lluvia caer desde el gran ventanal. Era una auténtica tormenta, de algún modo hipnótica. El agua caía, cuando de repente un rayo iluminó la noche por completo. En otra ocasión a Franziska le habría parecido espeluznante o incluso se habría asustado, aunque no hubiera dejado que nadie lo supiera. Pero en aquel momento le pareció hermoso. Una vez desapareció la luz, la lluvia dejó de ser tan hipnótica.

Decidió darse una ducha. Le ayudaría a relajarse y a perder algo de tiempo antes de irse a dormir.

Rebuscando en la maleta encontró un pijama cómodo y se conformó con él. Cogió también su neceser y abrió la puerta hacia el cuarto de Miles.

-Voy a darme una ducha.- Dijo ella, aún con un tono de voz extraño.- Espero que no te moleste.

Miles estaba sentado en el escritorio, en el que había varios papeles desparramados, y tecleando en un portátil. En la cama yacían su chaqueta y su pañuelo, pulcramente doblados.

-Sin problemas

Franziska no se giró para mirarle, entró al baño y dejó las cosas que llevaba donde pudo. Antes de cerrar la puerta algo le interrumpió.

-Franziska.- Pronunció Miles, intentando llamar su atención. Ella salió del cuarto de baño y lo dejó cerrado tras de sí.

-¿Si?

- Quería preguntarte una cosa.- Dijo él, al mismo tiempo que cerraba su portátil y se ponía en pie.

-Adelante.- Dijo ella.

-Dime... ¿Qué te ha parecido Mila?- Preguntó él, sin mirarla directamente hasta terminar de pronunciar la frase.

Aquello fue un golpe duro.

-¿Que quieres decir?- Preguntó, con una fingida indiferencia.

-Ella es como tú en bastantes cosas. Es un genio. Y bueno, ya has visto, su sexto sentido es famoso en la fiscalía, ha ayudado a resolver más de un caso. Me preguntaba si, no sé, igual podríais llevaros bien.- Dijo Miles. Tras eso marcó una pausa.- Nunca he visto que tuvieras ningún amigo o amiga.

-¿A qué viene eso? Nunca los has visto porque no los tengo.- Respondió ella con sencillez.- Son una pérdida de tiempo. Cualquier cosa relacionada con los sentimientos lo es.- Esta vez fue ella la que calló. Seguía sin mirarle a la cara.- Además, ¿Por qué te preocupas por algo así? No eres mi padre...- Dijo ella, e inmediatamente frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula, arrepintiéndose de haber dicho _padre. _Su padre tampoco se habría preocupado por algo así.

-Eso es cierto, no lo soy. Pero me preocupo por ti.- Estas palabras consiguieron que Franziska le mirara a los ojos. La fiscal comenzó a notar como sus ojos le picaban por no parpadear, porque sabía que si lo hacía las lágrimas comenzarían a amontonarse en ellos - A efectos prácticos soy tu hermano.- Continuó, intentando tocar alguna fibra sensible de ella. Franziska notó un dolor agudo y breve en el pecho.- Es normal que me preocupe. Pero no evadas la cuestión.

-Parece... alguien interesante.- Dijo ella, más por decir algo que por otra cosa. Eso era para cubrir la pregunta que iba a hacer a continuación.- Dime, ¿De qué la conoces? No es normal conocer tan bien a una forense, ¿No?

Miles evaluó de nuevo la expresión de Franziska.

- Ya te lo he dicho, es bastante conocida por la fiscalía.

-Pero ella te conocía a ti, y tú mencionaste que ya la habías visto hoy.- Dijo Franziska con algo de saña.- Me estás ocultando algo, y me gustaría saber porqué –Concluyó ella, con una voz más calmada de lo que en realidad se sentía.

Franziska miró a Miles a los ojos, y le sostuvo la mirada. Craso error. Él observaba su expresión con sus ojos como dos rendijas. Y captó algo. Un pequeño movimiento en el rostro de ella. Fue suficiente para darse cuenta.

Apenas dos metros los separaban, cuando Miles comenzó a andar hacia ella. Franziska, de modo automático retrocedió un paso, pero se topó con la pared. Miles no se detuvo hasta que no estuvo a medio metro de ella. Su rostro era bastante serio.

-¿Qué pasa...?- Preguntó Franziska, ligeramente alterada.

-Sí que te estoy ocultando algo relacionado con Mila.- Dijo él secamente, evaluando la reacción de Franziska.

Ella, con la boca ligeramente abierta, no pudo seguir mirándole. No podía creérselo. Era verdad. Estaban juntos. Habían sido muchas emociones en un día, pero parecía que aún había sitio para un poco más de dolor. Dolor de pérdida. Porque, en aquel momento, cuando estuvo más segura de que no podría tenerle, se rindió a sus sentimientos. Deseaba estar con él. Pero aquel sería su secreto. Él no debería saberlo nunca. De ninguna manera, ella no pasaría por esa humillación. Él debería ser feliz con lo que había escogido, que era lo que deseaba. Y ella no iba a intervenir. Probablemente aquella fuera la primera vez que se rendía en algo en toda su vida. Pero era una guerra que no estaba dispuesta a luchar. Y para todo hay una primera vez.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Ella no podía creerlo. Era verdad. Estaban juntos. Habían sido muchas emociones en un día, pero parecía que aún había sitio para un poco más de dolor. Dolor de pérdida. Porque, en aquel momento, cuando estuvo más segura de que no podría tenerle, se rindió a sus sentimientos. Deseaba estar con él. Pero aquel sería su secreto. Él no debería saberlo nunca. De ninguna manera, ella no pasaría por esa humillación. Él debería ser feliz con lo que había escogido, que era lo que deseaba. Y ella no iba a intervenir. Probablemente aquella fuera la primera vez que se rendía en algo en toda su vida. Pero era una guerra que no estaba dispuesta a luchar, y para todo hay una primera vez.

-Dime una cosa.- Dijo Miles, suavizando ligeramente su expresión.- En este justo momento... estabas pensando que estoy saliendo con ella, ¿Me equivoco?

Ambos se cruzaron las miradas.

-¿Acaso pensarlo es equivocado?- Dijo ella sin exteriorizar la amargura que sentía por dentro.

Miles por su parte habían dibujado una sonrisa en su rostro y miraba al techo. Cuando hubieron pasado unos segundos él volvió a mirarla. Ella miraba hacia el suelo con gesto triste. Miles alargó su brazo hasta la mejilla de Franziska, y con un leve movimiento incitó al rostro de la fiscal a mirarle.

-Te falla la intuición... mírame a los ojos.- Dijo él. Ella obedeció, y hasta entonces no se dio cuenta de que no había conseguido evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Ella pudo ver la expresión sonriente de Miles, con una expresión de triunfo que no podía comprender. En aquel momento le pareció mordaz.

-¿Puedo saber a qué se debe esa sonrisa?- Preguntó ella con la mirada más punzante que pudo.

-Por supuesto.- Respondió él.- No voy a negarte el derecho a la información.- Hizo una corta pausa, y continuó.- Principalmente son dos motivos. El primer motivo es que no estoy saliendo con ella. Aunque no sea políticamente correcto, me divierte ver como lo has malinterpretado.

Franziska no salía de su asombro. ¿Cómo podía Miles reírse de ella en una situación así, de aquél modo? Ya no podía aguantar más. Intentó usar sus brazos para despegarse de él. Lo hizo con fuerza, pero rápidamente las manos de Miles eran presillas sobre sus muñecas, pegadas a la pared. Las manos de Miles ejercían la fuerza justa para que sus brazos no se despegaran de la pared, pero sin lastimarla.

-Por favor, cálmate y escúchame... aún no has oído el segundo motivo, y te aseguro que es más interesante e importante que el primero.- Dijo él

-¡Suéltame ahora mismo!- Dijo ella, aunque más bien lo gritó.- ¡No quiero saberlo! ¡Deja de burlarte de mí!

-No me estoy burlando de ti.- Respondió él, como si aquel comentario le hubiese herido. En aquel momento acercó su rostro al de Franziska. Prácticamente se rozaban. Se mantuvieron así durante unos segundos.

Y entonces se besaron. Los labios sedosos de Miles se deslizaron sobre los de ella, en los cuales no encontró oposición. Al principio eran lentos, luego fueron progresando, para finalmente separarse. Sin darse cuenta, ambos habían entrelazados sus dedos.

Antes de que Franziska pudiera mirar a Miles o pensar algo en claro, este se inclinó sobre el oído de ella.

-El segundo motivo... Es que tú eres a quien quiero.

Miles soltó las manos de Franziska, esperando una respuesta. Pero cuando separó su rostro lo suficiente como para poder verla con claridad no encontró lo que esperaba ver. Ella, con los ojos abiertos como platos miraba al suelo, cubriéndose la boca con una mano. En un ágil movimiento estaba fuera del control de Miles, y en apenas dos segundos había cerrado la puerta del cuarto de baño tras de sí.

Miles no salía de su asombro, pero no dijo nada. No la llamó ni intentó hablar con ella. Quizás... ¿Se había equivocado? Cuando se besaron hubo un instante en el que no dudó de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos. Estaba seguro. Pero entonces... ¿Por qué había reaccionado ella así?

Franziska, aún alterada por lo que había ocurrido intentó calmarse. Se habían besado. No podía creerlo. Miles le había dicho que la amaba.

* * *

><p>Miles hizo oídos sordos cuando Franziska, ya duchada y vestida, salió del cuarto de baño y se dirigió a su habitación. Ella, por supuesto, no había dicho ni una palabra, y lo que Miles menos quería en aquel momento era incomodarla. La situación ya era bastante tensa de por sí.<p>

Pero aún así tenía que hablar con ella. Debía disculparse apropiadamente; estaba claro que lo que había hecho la había molestado. Cuando se vio preparado para ello, se acercó a la puerta de ella y la golpeó con los nudillos.

-¿Se puede?

-Adelante.- Contestó ella desde dentro. Su voz pareció vacía a los oídos de Miles.

Él abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. Franziska se encontraba de espaldas, a unos pasos de él, mirando por el enorme ventanal hacia afuera. Aún seguía lloviendo bastante. Un rayo iluminó la habitación, y cuando se apagó Miles se percató de la escasa iluminación de la habitación: Solo la lámpara del escritorio se encontraba encendida. Franziska no varió ni un milímetro su posición cuando Miles cerró la puerta a su espalda, quedando dentro de la habitación.

El fiscal respiró hondo, antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Verás... Quería disculparme.- Comenzó Miles, hablando bastante despacio, midiendo al máximo sus palabras.- Lo que hice antes estuvo completamente fuera de lugar, y lo lamento profundamente. Pensé... pensé que me correspondías, y por eso lo hice, pero aún así no tiene excusa. Sé que te ha molestado, pero te pido por favor que aceptes mis disculpas. Lo siento.

Miles permaneció allí unos segundos, de algún modo esperando una respuesta por parte de Franziska. Una respuesta que no llegaba. Ante el profundo silencio, Miles decidió no esperar a una respuesta.

-Sé que esto te incomoda.- Dijo Miles, que por su tono de voz parecía que era él el que se encontraba incómodo.- Será mejor que me vaya.

Miles se dió media vuelta y agarró el pomo de la puerta, abriéndola para salir de la habitación. Cruzó la puerta, y se dió la vuelta para cerrarla desde fuera, observando de nuevo la silueta de Franziska de espaldas.

-Espera.- Dijo ella.


	10. Capítulo 10

Kyaaaaa, hola de nuevo lectores :D

Por favor no me matéis por no publicar, solo soy una inocente joven muy ajetreada ;_;

Por fin el momento que todos llevabais tiempo esperando! Pero no penséis que este es el fin del fic, ni muchísimo menos, esto no ha hecho más que empezar ;)

**Disclaimer**: Esta historia es ficticia e inventada por mi y los personajes son de Capcom

PD: Llevo escritos 3 capítulos y medio más aparte de este, y me quedan muchos, muchos más por escribir ;)

Intentaré publicar más seguido, aunque eso es lo que digo siempre y ya ni me creeréis u_u

En fin, ¡Que lo disfrutéis! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

-Espera.- Dijo ella. Su voz apenas había sido un susurro, pero Miles la había escuchado perfectamente. Franziska se dio la vuelta, de modo que Miles la pudiera ver de frente.- Entra. Por favor.

Miles, sorprendido, obedeció. Entró de nuevo, observando a Franziska cuidadosamente. Su postura la hacía parecer indefensa, su cabeza estaba gacha, sus ojos parecían tristes. Miles no dejaba de maldecirse por haberla besado. Le había hecho daño. Él más que nadie sabía que Franziska no era tan fuerte como siempre solía aparentar. Y aún a pesar de saberlo le había hecho daño.

Franziska, con un ligerísimo sonrosamiento en su cara, tomó la palabra.

-No... no me ha molestado tanto, no debes preocuparte más por eso.-Miles no salía de su asombro, pero decidió no interrumpirla.- Es solo que no lo entiendo, no soy capaz de entenderlo... –Franziska calló durante unos segundos que se alargaron mucho.- Has dicho que me quieres.- Miles notó como su cuerpo se ponía en tensión. Es cierto, al final después de tanto tiempo se lo había dicho. En ese momento ella levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Miles.- ¿Cómo eres capaz?

Miles no entendía que era lo que decía Franziska, pero no se atrevía a preguntar. La mente de Franziska siempre se había movido a otro nivel. Su duda flotaba por el ambiente, y sabía que ella iba a explicarse.

-Soy Franziska Von Karma. Mi padre, Manfred Von Karma, asesinó al tuyo, Gregory Edgeworth, a sangre fría. Dime, ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo eres capaz de decir que amas a la hija del hombre que rompió tu familia y cambió tu vida por completo?

-¡...! – De todas las explicaciones posibles, aquella sin duda era de las más rebuscadas que se le habrían podido ocurrir a Miles.- Franziska... Tú no eres tu padre, y no tienes culpa de lo que él hiciera.

-Sabía que dirías eso...- Susurró ella, mirando hacia el suelo. Rápidamente levantó la vista, para clavarla directamente a los ojos de Miles.- ¡Mírame bien, Miles Edgeworth!- Continuó ella, prácticamente gritando. Sus ojos no dejaban de mirar a Miles, con una expresión en su rostro que Miles jamás había visto. Era una expresión que mezclaba ira y tristeza- ¡Soy la viva imagen de mi padre! ¡Siendo una Von Karma, siempre perfecta! ¡Nunca mostrando debilidad! – Ella hizo una breve pausa para calmarse un poco.- No puedes decir que no soy como mi padre, porque él me ha hecho lo que soy... ¡Y me odio por ello!

Ambos estuvieron en silencio durante unos segundos. Miles se dió cuenta de que Franziska parecía a punto de romper a llorar, y su cuerpo, como si de un acto reflejo se tratara, se acercó con paso lento hacia ella, con el irrefrenable impulso de tenerla entre sus brazos. Miles pasó sus brazos por la espalda de Franziska, que en un torpe y desesperado movimiento intentó despegarse de él. Pero más bien peleaba contra sí misma: A pesar de sentir que no merecía que Miles la amara, que debería odiarla... No era capaz de rechazarlo. Miles notó como Franziska comenzó a llorar solo por las cálidas gotas que humedecían su camisa; sabía que ella no haría nada que la hiciera parecer más vulnerable, a pesar de que por una vez en su vida se había sincerado, seguiría manteniendo su orgullo.

Miles acercó sus labios al oído de Franziska.

-Tú no tienes nada que ver con lo que hiciera tu padre. Tú eres Franziska, y eres perfecta como tal y como eres.

-¡Perfecta dices!-Respondió Franziska en un susurro.- Comienzo a odiar esa palabra...

-Para mi eres perfecta. Manfred Von Karma me ha dado más de lo que me ha quitado, Franziska.

-¡...!- Franziska no dijo nada. Miles pudo notar como Franziska comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.- ¿Sabes...? Eres la única persona que me ha visto llorar en toda mi vida

-¿De verdad?

-Si... esta es la segunda vez que me ves así, ¿Recuerdas?

-Sí que lo recuerdo.- Respondió él. Ambos comenzaron a recordar.

Fue la noche anterior a que Miles abandonara la mansión de los Von Karma para irse a América. Por aquel entonces Miles tenía 20 años; Franziska solo 13. Ambos lo recordaban con claridad: Miles entró en la habitación de Franziska para despedirse de ella, y se la encontró en una esquina de su cama, llorando en silencio. Ella se percató de que Miles la observaba, pero apenas le dedicó una mirada de reojo, sin parar de llorar. Miles se acercó a ella en aquel momento y le abrazó, al mismo tiempo que le prometía en un susurro que volverían a verse.

-En aquel momento no me creíste, ¿Verdad?- Continuó Miles.- Cuándo te dije que volveríamos a vernos.

-Claro que no. Estaba enfada, consideraba el que te fueras como una traición; dejándome allí sola...

Hubo silencio durante unos segundos, tras lo cual Miles tomó la palabra.

-Franziska, no quiero separarme de ti de nuevo.-Dijo al mismo tiempo que le pasaba una mano por el cabello a Franziska.- ¿Te quedarás conmigo?

La aludida separó su rostro del pecho de Miles por primera vez desde que se encontraba entre sus brazos, para mirarle a los ojos.

-Si...

Y ese fue el último cruce de palabras aquella noche.


End file.
